Invisible Ink
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Karin and Toushiro are having a soccer rematch after the last one became undecided but with better stakes. If Karin wins Toushiro buys her 2 lunches, if Toushiro wins Karin has to tell him how she truly feels about him, the very person he can't read. KxT


Invisible Ink

Authors Note: Hey! This is my first KarinxToushiro fic and I absolutely love this couple! They are so cute! This story is for my friend sasami1996. She asked me to write a Karin and Toushiro fic so I did! This is all for you! (BTW her writing is amazing so go check out her stories!) I hope you enjoy it! BTW I was listening to Dynamite by Taio Cruz and Little braver by Girls Dead Monster while writing this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own disclaimers, whoever came up with it is evil but smart, because then we get to feel horrible and say we didn't write amazing stuff and the characters don't belong to us and our stories and such are purely fan made. Which is true and I don't own any of the characters in this story beside, Ruka and Niki and Anna, and hiro. And I don't own Bleach. There you happy, I feel like a failure because I'm not even allowed to pretend that I own some amazing work don'e by Tite Kubo. T-T -shot-

On with the story! My KarinxToushiro oneshot!

Karin's POV

I always thought that my love would be perfect. We would fall in love then date, get married, have kids, grow old, and eventually die together. Boy was I wrong.

"Would you just shut up already? I'm tired of going over this argument again!" Toushiro angrily spat at me as we ate lunch on the roof with our friends.

That's Hitsugaya Toushiro my best friend. He is 5"8,' 16 years old, has white hair, and icy teal blue eyes. He always has a stoic look and manner going on. He's almost as cold as an ice burg. This is the third time we've fought since Sunday. Today, is Tuesday. I bet you probably wouldn't believe me, but, I'm in love with him. Shocking right? Kurosaki Karin is in love, and she knows it herself and isn't freaking out or anything. Well I came to terms with it about a year ago. Now I just deal with it secretly. Making sure NO ONE finds out. So far it's worked.

So you're probably wondering what we are talking about. I'll continue on with the conversation.

"I totally made that goal! I shouldn't have had to buy you lunch! You are just being a sore loser and horrible cheater because you didn't have your wallet on you!" I spat back.

Our friends ignored us and continued on with their own conversation. They were used to our soccer bickering, since we were always getting at each other.

"I did not lose and my call was right! I was the one in the goal!" Toushiro kept arguing,even though he wanted to hear the end of it.

"Then you should know best that it went in! You almost stopped it but it still touched the net!" I yelled.

"It did not. I stopped it then it hit the ground near the net and bounce out! It doesn't count!" He countered my argument.

"Would you two just shut up!" My friend Anna yelled, finally getting tired of our bickering.

She was always the one to stop our fights. Normally Yuzu would but she gave up when we stopped listening.

"But I bought him lunch on an unfair call! I deserve my money back!" I yelled at her.

"Would you just get over it and not worry about it you sound like you are 12 years old!" She scolded me. She was one of the only people besides Toushiro that wasn't afraid to argue or raise her voice at me.

"Girls, girls. Could you lower it down a few decibels please!" Yuzu said trying to calm us down.

I crossed my arms and grumbled as I continued to eat. I glared at Toushiro all the while. He glared back and a lighting like challenging atmosphere seemed to spark between us. Yuzu lowered her head and sighed seeing that her attempt to calm anyone down failed, because even Anna had a pissed look on. She set her bento down and clapped her hands together.

"Ok! So why don't you have a rematch to see who's right. Who ever loses this one is the winner of the last match. You will use all the same terms as last time. It will be this Sunday at 3:00 in the park soccer field." Yuzu said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said with a challenging grin.

"Fine." Toushiro agreed his face going back to the icy stoic look.

"Good," Yuzu said, "Anna, Niki, Hiro, and I will all be the witnesses. Now let's hurry and finish so we can get to class."

We all quickly finished and rushed to class before the bell rang. School went on uneventful for the rest of the day. It ended and we all walked home together until we had to split up and it was only Yuzu and I. We chatted normally till we got home then we did our own thing and the day ended on a normal note

Wednesday- 4 days till rematch.

We walked to school and met up with everyone. Nothing changed from the day before. Toushiro and I still glared at each other with the lightning effect until he got tired of it, then went back to his normal icy self. Everyone just rolled their eyes and ignored us as usual.

The day was pretty uneventful.

Thursday- 3 days till rematch.

Walked to school, everything the same, classes are boring as usual, lunch break was normal but without all the fighting. The rest of the day was uneventful.

Friday- 2 days till rematch.

Walked to school, everything... Wait, where's Toushiro? Great! My days have been so uneventful and normal and the same that I've been counting the days. Thank you for not being here Toushiro! But I bet today is going to be extra boring today. Why did you have to be gone, Toushiro?

I sighed and sat down in my seat behind Anna and next to Yuzu. I sat in the third row up from the back and right next to the window. A pretty lucky seat, but Toushiro's seat is right behind me. So I can constantly feel his gaze on the back of my neck. It is torturous!

"Anyone know where Toushiro disappeared to?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He text me and said something about his close friend Rangiku coming up for a surprise visit and dragging him out around town for the day," our friend Ruka said.

He sat down in his seat beside Yuzu, and I saw the smile grow on her face. She had the biggest crush on him.

"Ah, I see," I said.

I stared out the window and shuttered. I had met Rangiku before. I had nothing against her or anything, it's just when she gets in one of her moods she never stops going. It's like a kid on too much caffeine. When she's not like that she's cool, though.

The rest of the day was **really** boring and uneventful.

Saturday – 24 hours until the rematch

Walked to school and Toushiro was still a no show.

"Is Rangiku still there?" I asked

Everyone else shuttered at the mention. We had all met her in one of her moods. Ruka just nodded and the rest of us nodded solemnly in understanding.

Classes weren't as boring today because something just seemed to make it better. School ended after a few hours, thank goodness for half days. Yuzu and I walked to the park instead of going home so I could practice for tomorrow.

We walked up tot he field and Toushiro and Rangiku were also there.

"So you had the same idea?" I asked.

He nodded and bounced his soccer ball off his knee.

"I heard you asked about me? Worried I was going to chicken out?" Toushiro asked.

"No, not really. I know that you knew if you did I would tease you about it for a year. You wouldn't dream of backing out," I said smirking.

"Then maybe it was as Ruka said," He said, nit picking at my curiosity.

"What did Ruka say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, he just said that you seemed kind of sad and disappointed that I wasn't there. He said it was like you were in love with me," he stopped bouncing the ball and looked at me with a sly smirk.

I stood there trying to come up with something to say. Toushiro continued to speak though.

"Are you?" He asked.

"I dunno. Why don't you figure it out?" I said, challenging him. "How about his? If you win tomorrow, I'll tell you, but if I win, you buy me two lunches. Deal?"

"Deal. But when I win, I don't want you confessing your love to me in front of all our friends. So after the match meet me at the small river bank near our school," Toushiro said confidently.

"Sure, sure," I answered passively and headed out to the field.

As I walked out I heard Toushiro mutter something under his breath.

"Normally I would figure it out, but you're the only person that confuses me."

I blushed slightly and started dribbling the ball down the field. Toushiro sat down on the bench next to Rangiku and watched me. They left after after a while and so did Yuzu and I. We walked home and Yuzu seemed a little tense.

"Are you really going to tell him you love him if you lose?" She finally asked. She was the only one who knew, the only one who could read me like a book.

"I have to. I already agreed to it. It'll actually be kind of nice to finally tell him," I looked up at the sky and sighed. "But I'll make sure to win!"

We both laughed and walked home quietly. Everything was normal for the rest of the night.

Sunday – Rematch – 2:30

I stepped out onto the soccer field and felt the wind sweep my shoulder length ponytail. I wore my soccer shorts and shirt along with a good pair of sneakers. Yuzu and I were the only ones there. I pushed the ball back and forth with my toes as I waited. Slowly everyone started to arrive.

At about 2:50, Toushiro finally showed up and stood at the goal. Everyone was accounted for.

"Where's Rangiku? I figured she'd be out her to see you lose!" I yelled down to Toushiro.

"She's laying on my couch with a hangover!" Toushiro yelled back, simply bored.

Everyone nodded as if it made sense.

"Yuzu, what's the time?" I asked

"It's 2:59," she answered.

I positioned myself just right at the middle of the field and got ready.

"Start!" Yuzu yelled, and I was off.

I easily and quickly dribbled the ball down the field. The goal was fast approaching. My feet, going back and forth, caught a rhythm. They used it and gained their momentum. Then just a few feet from the net, my right leg took in all the built momentum. I swung my right foot back and landed on my left foot, then in slow motion my right foot seemed to come down and connect with the ball.

Everything sped up afterwords and I wasn't sure what happened. All I know was I heard a smack as if the ball connected with flesh. I raised my head from looking down at where the ball had been, and sure enough, my horrors had come true. Toushiro stood there holding the ball.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I knelt and punched the ground. "I was so sure it would have made it in! I know for sure that I won last time!"

I looked up and glared at Toushiro. My eyes, though, didn't hold their usual malice. I couldn't help but want to either burst out laughing or smile at Toushiro. He just stood there with a proud looking smirk on his face as he held the ball. I tried to take all the emotion in my eyes away, so I walked off.

Toushiro followed. I walked all the way to the river bank near our school and stood there. I gazed up at the sky and listened to Toushiro's approaching footsteps. They came to a stop three feet behind me and I turned around. I let out a deep breath and looked Toushiro in the eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," I said giving him a stern look to show the intensity of my words, " I love you."

I smiled confidently and stretched my arms. I felt so relieved end energized now that I said it.

"I know," Toushiro said with a small smile.

I walked up and punched him in the arm.

"Good! Because I gave you one free be and didn't write it in invisible ink this time so you could read it," I said, giving him the same look I did after I lost, "If you hadn't picked up on the look I gave you I'd have to beat you to a pulp."

"Well when you finally have an opening, you live it pretty wide. I think everyone back there picked up on what you were trying to tell me." Toushiro said with a slight laugh in his voice.

I smacked my forehead in frustration with my own stupidity.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Hey, Karin, couldn't you have worn something a bit cuter? I mean, I wanted you to come all the way out here to confess to me so couldn't you have worn something that showed a bit more that you like me. And you could have been a little embarrassed when you said you loved me. I had pictured the moment a girl confessed to me to be a bit more romantic and cute." He said, smirking at me.

I threw my foot down and stomped on his foot. He fell to one knee and clutched his foot in pain.

"I just confessed to you, don''t be picky! Plus I'm not some girly little wimp who dresses all cutesy and is embarrassed to tell the guy she loves that she loves him, "I said. I looked up at the sky and away from Toushiro with a slight blush on my face, "Besides, I shouldn't be embarrassed when I'm in love with someone. When you're in love you should be happy."

I turned back around and looked at Toushiro and smiled. He looked up at me and smiled as well.

"Yuzu told you that didn't she?" He asked.

I whacked him on the head. He stayed kneeling on the ground and clutched his head,

"You jerk! Am I not allowed to say things like that? And you wished I was a bit more cute when I confessed, you are so stupid, even though she did tell me that! I'm leaving! I've had enough of you! Maybe I'll go find someone else to love, who actually appreciates me," I said walking off irritated.

"Wait!" Toushiro yelled.

I suddenly felt a hand on my wrist and I was being pulled backwards and turned back around. I stood in shock as I looked up at Toushiro's face as he held my wrist.

" I love you, too." Toushiro said.

He suddenly took my wrist that he was holding and pulled me forward. His other hand grasped my back and he pulled me into a kiss. I was shocked for a moment but relaxed at the warmth of his lips. The kiss was gentle and only lasted a few seconds before we parted. It was sweet ,though. Toushiro held me close even after we stopped kissing.

I so badly wanted to hit him. I was blushing and he was holding me close. It was maddening. Anyone would be driven crazy by that. Especially if they knew, from the bottom of their heart that this was the person they loved. I pulled backwards and stepped away.

"Come on, let's go home." I said and we started walking away.

Toushiro's POV

I always knew my love wasn't going to be easy. From the very second I fell in love with her. I knew there would be constant bickering and many fights, but we would always stay best friends even through all that. I didn't plan for it to be anything special and I never planned farther ahead than the next day. I just knew, that one day I would tell her and it would either fall apart from there, or create a whole new story. It just wasn't going to be easy.

I love Kurosaki Karin, crazy right? She stood at a good 5"6' and had just past shoulder length black hair with matching, piercing, black eyes that could easily melt into a soft dark chocolate from their rough obsidian. She was always happy with a confident smile. She never gave up and was pretty strong at heart, though she could be easily broken at times. She was strong though because after she broke she could fix herself back up and get stronger each time. And not to mention, she was beautiful.

She was hard for me to read, though. But she was my favorite book that was written in invisible ink. Until about a quarter of the way through, where written in black ink were the only words she every let me see, "I love you." But I still haven't finished reading, and just maybe invisible and black aren't the only colors of ink she has. For now though, I will continue reading.

I walked slightly faster and caught up with her as she walked away. I slipped my hand into hers, and we walked hand in hand all the way to her house. Too bad her brother was there visiting.

"So, who won?" Rangiku asked as she got up off of my couch as I came in the door.

"I did," I said keeping my normally icy manner.

"Aww! Shiro's got a girlfriend!" She said coming up and hugging me.

"You wreak of alcohol stop drinking and go to bed, then get out of my house when you are sober," I said getting her off of me and walking into my kitchen to make something to eat.

"Awww! Shiro you are so mean! You should be more happy now that you have a girlfriend! Well whatever, make me something to eat I'm hungry." She said going back to my couch and lying down.

"I'm making curry, so stay awake so you can eat." I said. I smiled to myself as I cooked. She was right, just like Karin(Yuzu) said, I'm in love, I should be happy about it.

END

I hope you liked it! Especially you sasami1996! I had so much fun writing it! Thanks for suggesting that I should! (now I just need to finish writing all my other stories, joy) Well, just for some random info(for those who didn't read the author note at the top) I was listening to Dynamite by Taio Cruz and Little Braver by Girls Dead Monster(love this band!) Well thanks for reading! See ya!

Peace

'tGiveUpJustYet


End file.
